


Like Smoke

by dashinginconverse (Dance_Elle_Dance)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/dashinginconverse
Summary: That is the most difficult thing about loving him - there's always competition.(Originally posted on 2/5/12.)
Relationships: Cody Rhodes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Like Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Very old story of mine. It’s from the POV of an OC, which I did a lot of when I first started writing wrestling stories. I kind of go away from that in later stories. Anyway, please enjoy.

There are some people that are so literally stunning that anyone within a miles' radius will take notice.

And, I've realized, Cody Rhodes is one of them.

Now, I hate to sound melodramatic, but have you at least glanced at this guy? I work with the guy and I still can't get past how white his teeth are, or how lovely his laugh is, or the way he says my name…

I hate to sound like a random, completely over-the-hill-with-infatuation type of person, but I really feel that way. Don't judge. If you knew Cody - or at least have spent some time with him, you'd feel the same way. Of course, I don't know him nearly as well as some of the Divas - I'm just the behind-the-scenes manager for Eve Torres, after all - but he's taken the time out of his busy schedule to get to know me, even just a tiny bit.

Our conversations are almost always short ones, but they seem to stick in my mind. Everything about him sticks in my mind, to be honest. It's a very meddlesome thing, but one that I can't seem to avoid.

I've learned little things about him. His favorite color is blue, he likes to dip fried fish into some odd mixture of mayonnaise and ketchup - I gag every time I see it. He watches _Leverage_ like it's a particular religion. He is fond of using large words when he talks. He loves it when he gets time to do promos. He loves being the heel, but he looks up to John Cena like an elder brother.

It's embarrassing, really, how much I seem to catch on to in regards to him.

I try not to make it seem like I'm head-over-heels for him, but it gets really hard, most days. Okay, every day.

Now, I'm not trying to sound completely pathetic, but it really is the truth. I am constantly around women that look like Kelly and Eve and AJ - he talks to them and they giggle at everything he says and all of that typical fare. I try not to focus on that…on how much… _competition_ there is out there. That's the most difficult thing about loving him - there's always competition.

I do focus, however, on how much I know about him. He might be interested in those Divas, or other models he could most certainly have, but I feel like I know him a bit better than those people.

Not that that's helped me so far.

That's something I remind myself. I know that he has no interest in me like that whatsoever. Be it my lack of self-confidence talking or the fact that no guy that I have ever found attractive has ever given me a second glance, I don't know. I just know one thing for certain, and that is the effect that Mr. Rhodes has on me.

I just can't seem to help myself.

Each and every time he's around, I end up staring at him or trying to talk to him or…just trying to be around him. I feel like a complete creeper, but I just can't help myself. It's very odd, being around someone that I feel I can talk to about anything, yet I can never confess my feelings for. It's…a strange sort of paradox.

I guess that's one of my vices - that I can never tell people exactly _what I want._ Especially when the person I want has the most perfect white teeth and the most incredibly blue eyes I've ever seen…

You know, it's not even just his looks. He just has a great personality. Sure, that sounds like something any girl would say about the guy that has the complete and utter air of _heartbreaker_ around him, but it's the truth. Despite his heel persona on television, he really is quite sweet. And that's not just the rose-colored glasses talking.

I sigh and push my hair out of my face, scribbling on a piece of paper everything I have to do for the day. Being someone's manager is never easy, especially when they are one of the faces of the Divas division.

"Hey."

I stiffen. That voice is all too familiar - only one voice can leave chill bumps down my spine so easily. I swallow and lift my face to meet the baby blues of the very person I'd been stressing over.

"Hi," I reply, shuffling the papers in front of me. How had I been so absorbed in my work that I'd managed to not realize when he had arrived? Workaholic, I guess…

"Working?"

I shrug, "Slightly."

He grins, flashing his picture perfect teeth. "Sarcasm. Refreshing."

I smile and look at him for a moment before jamming some of my hair back behind my ears. "I try."

He lets out an exhalation of air and then looks at me - _really_ looks at me. It's more intimate than anything else I'd experienced. "You doing okay?"

I let out a laugh that seems a bit strangled, "I'm fine." The very notion that he would be concerned about my welfare is a bit jarring, but not unwelcome. My heart kicks into third gear just by the action.

"You really should take a break," he says.

"I will when I get the chance to," I reply, giving him a somewhat awkward smile. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"That unwelcome, am I?"

I tense, dropping the pen I had in my hands and waving my arms in something that probably resembled surrender, "Sorry, sorry!"

Cody laughs at that, shaking his head and closing his eyes as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Don't freak out. You're so tense…" he trails off, the wry smile not leaving his face. "Take a break."

I sigh, "I really, really want to…but Eve's…"

"Eve can wait," he said, not unkindly. "When is this whole thing due?"

"Erm…two days."

He laughs louder, "You have plenty of time!"

"I just…like to get things done early." I blushed.

Cody reaches forward and grasps my hand, tugging me so that I have no choice but to stand up and stare him in the face. "Let's go get ice cream."

"It's eight o'clock at night…" I point out.

"It's never too late for ice cream." He tugs on my hand. I give him a smile and move around the desk I had been sitting at so that there is nothing between us. "I know how much you love it…" he sing-songs.

I purse my lips, feeling my heart skip. I hadn't even thought he'd remembered that particular fact.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked, seeing my unwitting grin.

I give a slight shrug of my shoulders and continue to grin while I feel my head shake in a slow nod, "Yeah. Okay."

"Good." Cody smiled wide and bright and yeah, he's pretty much epic. "Let's go then."

"'kay."

As we walk down the hallway and to where Cody had parked his car, his hand found its way into mine.

Through the shock of that action - and believe me there was a _lot_ of shock - I realized that maybe everything was going to go my way, after all.


End file.
